An example of a brake control device for a vehicle is proposed in Patent Literature 1 in which the device performs the cooperative control of the regeneration braking force and the hydraulic pressure braking force. According to the technology disclosed in this Patent Literature 1, the timing at which the regeneration braking force hits a ceiling is detected and at that timing the hydraulic pressure braking force is inflated.